The Subtle Art of Sharing
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: Pre-Twilight. Emmett/Rosalie // Everything she does, she does it for herself...
1. The Subtle Art of Sharing

**My second Twilight fic. It's a oneshot, or a compilation of 9 drabble, however you like to see it. It follows one single plot, and it takes place before the events of the 1st book, so it _shouldn't be_ confusing. And I'll post a little something as an extra, but it's still a oneshot.  
**

**Che... I hope you like it! :)  
**

**Note: Thanks to my adored beta! Merrin!**

* * *

**"****The Subtle Art of Sharing"**

**

* * *

**

**I.  
.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

The moment Rosalie lands eyes on his persona, her thoughts follow the next sequence:

First she wants to pull that bear off him —_which she does_— and finish its job; then she looks at his face, and all she sees is _Henry,_ and she finds herself wanting this man to be with her forever, badly.

Soon, she's running through the forest, praying for Carlisle to be home; he's this man's, _her Henry_, last hope.

The moment Rosalie decides his fate, it's for herself, not him. She's selfish, but that's okay. Because to her, life's not about _sharing_, it's about _taking_.

**.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.****  
**

**II.  
.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

It is a long time before Rosalie even thinks of… _sharing_.

The thought is unexpected, and it passes quickly, but not enough for her to ignore it immediately. She dwells on it longer than necessary; that traitorous thought of _sharing_ her past with Emmett.

_(__She has been thinking about him a lot lately.)_

However, she doesn't _know_ how to share anymore; it's been years since she last did, and she doesn't want to start doing it again either. Sharing is just _not_ part of her now.

Sometimes Rosalie wants to tell him everything, but she's not ready yet. She's afraid.

**.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
**

**III.  
.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

The day she decides to tell Emmett about her past, she's out of control.

Rosalie never had problems choosing what information she should share with other people before.

That day, however, she doesn't _get_ to choose, and she ends up spilling out everything, from the most vague things to all the gory details of her death. It's like opening a floodgate, one that she doesn't know how to close again.

Emmett is furious, but mostly heartbroken and sorry, for not being there to protect her.

Realization hits her hard and fast. "I want to share my life with you, Emmett."

**.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
**

**IV.  
.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

It takes three words to put her world upside down again.

Only three words, a proposal, and a wedding.

And Rosalie's as happy as she would ever be. She's nervous, though; never before has she given something willingly. But, then again, marriage is not about giving, nor taking; it's about _sharing_.

Emmett, she realizes, has everything she ever wanted in a man, inside and out. He's her perfect man, her big teddy bear, and _she loves him_.

It takes three words to put her world upside down again, but it only takes Emmett to make it spin around without control.

**.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
**

**V.  
.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

The first five years after his proposal are full of love and sweetness and gentleness it's almost sickening.

Emmett is so tender and _delicate_ with her, and she loves him even more for it because, without knowing it, that's exactly what she wants of him, what she _needs_.

Edward jokes about her monopolizing Emmett and being overly possessive. Rosalie brushes him off, but she knows his words are true. It doesn't matter, though; Emmett's her husband, and she only behaves like that because she wants to share every second of her life with him, and forever doesn't seem long enough.

**.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
**

**VI.  
.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

It takes another ten years and a long talk with Esme for her to acknowledge that she'd been possessive and selfish whenever it came to Emmett.

"Sharing," Esme says, "it's not only between you and Emmett, but also the whole family."

And Rosalie has to agree, albeit hesitantly, to share Emmett with the family. It's harder than she thought it would be, though.

Emmett laughs at her antics and hugs her and kisses her, whispering reassurances in her ear.

"Don't be upset, Rosie," he says, "We have forever to be together."

His happiness is contagious, and she smiles in response.

**.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
**

**VII.  
.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Sharing Emmett with the family is never easy, but she tries and eventually succeeds.

It never gets any easier either. But with school, her shopping trips with Alice and her hobby, she manages.

It's funny, because she really hasn't changed; she's still selfish and possessive, only it's not just Emmett now, it her whole family. Although, Rosalie doesn't care; she's never been good at sharing what's hers.

She is happy with her life, and she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Even if that means having to fight with a SNES for Emmett's attention from now on.

**.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
**

**VIII.  
.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Rosalie storms towards her husband with a determinate look on her face.

_(__This, she didn't agree to.)_

In her rage-blinded state, she ignores Emmett's uncomfortable demeanor.

_(This, she would not tolerate.)_

That girl signed her death sentence by flirting with her husband.

_(Emmett. Was. HERS!)_

Plastering a sweet smile, Rosalie steps in front of Emmett, grabbing his neck and pulling him down for a short, but passionate kiss. "I'll wait for you in the car," she says and waltzes away without further ado.

Emmett stutters a quick "Gotta go," and she hears him coming after her. She smiles in triumph.

**.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
**

**IX.  
.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

His smile becomes more and more amused as he listens to her rant. He doesn't like to upset her, but he has to admit she looks hot when she's so incensed.

"You are mine! And. I. Don't. Like. To. SHARE‼"

She's about to lash out on him for laughing, but Emmett silences her with a tender kiss. He lingers on her lips longer than necessary, if only to show everybody she's all his.

"I love you," he says and kisses her again, "Only you."

Rosalie hides her face in his broad chest and hugs him tightly. "I love you, too."

**.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

**End.**

**

* * *

**

**Sooooo.... how was it? Did you like it? yes, no? :) Yeah, reviews are always welcomed, so please let me know if I'm doing the right thing here...**

**Reviews, please! It makes the author happy!**


	2. TSAoS Extras

**Okay, here's the extra bit I promised. I'm not gonna rise the rating, because there's nothing explicit, but I am warning you, there are mentions of SEX in this. After all, it's about Emmett and Rosalie's smutty years, well, the most smutty ones, when they do all the house destroying.**

**You've been warned.**

_**Note: Thanks to my adored beta! Merrin! And to all of those who took the time to comment!  
**_

* * *

**"The Subtle Art of Sharing - Extras"**

**

* * *

**

**Vx.  
.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

She remembers the first time she _really_ noticed Emmett's wild side.

They had been on their first trip to Africa when it happened; it only lasted for a few minutes, while he fed on a lion, but it was enough to spark _something_ in her.

_Something_… she couldn't quite identify.

It was like the first time she saw Emmett, only stronger. It was a very strong and powerful feeling, and yet not as strong and powerful as her love for him, but very close.

Rosalie remembers that moment perfectly, though she is still not sure who made the first move.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
**

**Vxx.  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Knowing how Emmett was back then, it was probably _her_ who jumped him.

Well, it doesn't matter who initiated it then, only that _that_ day marked the beginning of a decade of wild, passionate, and uncontrollable sex, and the demolition of many houses.

A loud crack snaps her back to present time, and Rosalie opens her eyes to see that she and Emmett have torn down another wall of their brand-new house.

Somewhere along her musing, Emmett's disposed of their clothes. Now, they're both lying naked on the rubble.

Emmett smirks. "The bed?"

Rosalie smiles seductively at him. "Not today."

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
**

**Vxxx.  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

_Lucky bed_, Emmett thinks, _too bad the living-room it's not gonna be so lucky_.

He grabs Rosalie's legs, wrapping them around his waist, and leans down to place one tender kiss on her lips before thrusting into her. He groans in pleasure when he feels Rosalie's nails digging into his back as she rocks her hips to meet his at every thrust.

Their bodies are completely synchronized.

The rubble turns to dust at the pressure of their bodies, and the house protests with loud cracks. However, their focus is only for each other and for the sensations overwhelming their senses.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
**

**Vxxxx.  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Emmett caresses her back lovingly, occasionally playing with her blonde tresses. He puts his free arm under his head, assessing the damage around them.

It isn't so bad in his opinion. The house is still standing, and the master bedroom —_they're laying on the bed, under the safety of the sheets_— is intact. It's nothing that can't be fixed.

His mind drifts back to Rosalie, enjoying the way her fingers caress his chest soothingly. His wife snuggles closer to him, sighing contently.

"Emmett?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He smiles, but says nothing, kissing the top of her head in response.

**.****~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**

* * *

**

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**Yep, the end, for real this time. I wasn't going to post this at first, but I figured that it just couldn't be left out, I mean those ten year of intense smut are an important part of Em/Ro's relationship, right? And, someone suggested me to write about the time Bella appears in their lifes, but this fic's set BEFORE the events of the book, so it wouldn't fit.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you give me some feedback ;)  
**


End file.
